Only Time Will Tell
by Charmedfan90
Summary: Max didn't want to admit it, but she did. MA all the way i guess there will be no logan bashing First DA fic, please be kind
1. Chapter 1

Max sighed going through papers. Her life two years ago was so much simpler, before Logan and Alec. She was just living her life as normal as anyone could hide from her creators. Even dealing with the occasional shivers, she knew what would go on, in her life. Now, she and Logan couldn't even get close to each other because of the virus. Her brothers and sisters…half of them are dead, or pretty much lost. Zack couldn't come near them, because if he did, he would kill Logan. Max sighed, and rested her head on the table in front of her. The stress of it all was finally getting to her, she was never a leader, always as follower…well no, a loner. Original Cindy walked in, and sighed seeing Max having her own mental breakdown. Her first thought was to go to her, and see what was up with her Boo, but then she had a thought. What that girl needed was something Original Cindy couldn't give her. Original Cindy slowly walked out, and looked for Alec. Normally OC didn't even want to talk with him, but Max needed him, and she would just need to get over it. Alec was in the munitions part of this little hide out that the Transgenics were hiding out in. OC was starting to feel a little woozy and sighed, getting over it. "Yo," she called out to Alec, and he turned his head up and saw her.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, gently grabbing her arm to lead her out of the complex.

"Here's the deal there, my Boo is not doin as well as she would normally, you dig? Now, I want you to get your ass over there, and see what's bugging her," Alec looked at OC strangely, normally she would have Logan see what's up with her. "Don't ask, just do it, or I will throw the smackdown on your ass,"

"Alright…I'll go see what's up with her," Alec said, but he thought it wouldn't probably do much. She'd probably just yell at him, but nonetheless headed for where she normally was these days. Alec finally found Max, and she seemed to be sleeping. Just as Alec was about to let her sleep, her head shot up, and sighed when she saw it was Alex.

"Hey there Maxie," Alec said, and surprisingly Max didn't even bother to correct him. Max just sighed, rubbing her temples. She looked at Alec, and sighed. She had been getting at him more and more often about things, and that wasn't fair. She shook her head, she shouldn't care, should she? Alec could see why Original Cindy was worried about Max. "Are you doing ok?" Alec questioned.

She was about to tell him to buzz off, but saw sincerity in his eyes and shook her head again. Alec tentatively walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder squeezing it gently. Surprising herself, she turned to him, and wrapped her arms around him. Alec was in shock, never seeing Max act like this around him. Alec was growing to like Max more and more, but he knew that she didn't feel the same way. Still, Max needed him, and he pulled her close. Max suddenly felt at peace, and noticed how comfortable she felt with Alec holding her. "Alec…" she murmured, burying her head into his chest.

"Max…" he murmured gently, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Let it out," he said. Max finally pulled away after a moment, and rubbed her eyes.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Do you want me to get Logan?" Alec questioned after a moment.

"No!" Max yelled at him. Alec jumped back in surprise, and she shook her head. All she and Logan ever did was fight, and she was in no mood to get into it with him. "I mean…" she said, starting shiver a little bit. Alec knew what that was…but he thought that when she was captured at Manticore, that she was cured of the shivers. Alec took off his jacket, and gently put it around Max's shoulders. She fell into Alec, and started to cling onto him. Max knew they weren't that bad, she went through worse. Max deduced that she was just exhausted. She suddenly was aware that Alec had lifted her up and started to bring her to her "room". "Alec, I'm sorry that I have been so rough on you, especially since I had you lying for me," she murmured. "And also for jerking you around…and I'm sorry that I have hid my true feelings for you," she whispered tiredly. Alec tightened his hold on her, and gave her a slight smirk.

"Wow you must be really sick if you are apologizing to me," Alec quietly wisecracked. She smiled tiredly, as Alec placed her on her makeshift bed. Max didn't let go of his neck, forcing him down next to her. "Max…" he whispered, but she just silenced him with her lips on top of his.

"Thanks," she murmured still shaking. Alec positioned himself behind her, and wrapped his arms around her as they laid down. Max's shivers died down, but Alec continued to hold her, his chin resting on the crook of her neck. Max didn't mind, and for the first time in her life, she actually felt…. safe.

Alec knew as soon as the shivers were over, she would probably go back to hating him, and decided to cherish the moment he had with Max. "You do know I meant what I said right?" Max questioned after a moment. Alec stiffened, and Max turned around in his grip and laid her chin on his chest, looking at his face. Alec really wanted to believe Max, and looked for any trace of her lying…but all he saw was sincerity.

"Are you…are you sure?" Alec asked, all traces of his sarcasm gone from his voice. Max nodded, and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. "Wha-what about Logan?" he asked, his voice momentarily turning hard with anger. "I don't want to be your-,"

Max quieted him with her fingers brushing his lips. "Logan is more in love with Eyes Only than anything. Besides…its not like…and you have been…and I…it's hard to explain. I'm sorry," she said, once again starting to shiver, clearly uncomfortable. Alec quickly brought her back to him, and sighed. "You aren't going to leave are you?" she asked, almost looking like a scared girl. Alec knew by the look on her face, that she was in no mood for sarcastic comments, and just nodded his head, brushing her lips across her forehead. "Thank you…" she whispered quietly as she fell asleep.

Original Cindy peeked from the doorway, and smiled. She knew that her boo had something for Alec. She walked away, hoping that Max wouldn't be so stubborn, like she was before losing Logan. She only knew that time could only tell…


	2. Chapter 2

Alaidh (or whatever you are going to use to sign as an anonymous writer): So it seems I have offended you a little bit. I am sorry for that, but you didn't need to write a complaint that lengthily about it. I said no Logan bashing, to attract other readers. And for your information, I like both couples... You don't know me, and this is the first time I have ever seen you comment my writing. So you are the one who is acting childish. So next time, think before you type something.

jadedcutie494: I am glad you liked the first chapter, hope this is a soon enough update for you.

Erkith: Aww I am glad you liked it. Hopefully you will like this chapter too

sivan8: I hope this is a soon enough update for you.

djonie: Hope you like this chapter

_ElizabethMarieBennett: _Glad you liked my last chapter. Hopefully this will live up to your expectations

_Challon86: _Thanks for the review, and constant support on my fics. You are my inspiration to keep writing 

The next day Max and Alec woke up like nothing happened, but Max was treating Alec much better, but seemed to be holding back. Alec didn't really like that, was she jerking him around, or was she up to something? Alec decided he wanted an answer, and when she was talking with Mole about something, he approached them. Max saw him coming and waved Mole away. "Hey," She said to him, but noticed the seriousness on his face.

"So was last night just a Manticore thing?" he asked stiffly. Max put a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed.

"No, it wasn't. I just don't want to jump into a relationship on untruthful bounds. I want to make sure me and Logan are through, before going into a relationship with you," Max said, looking down at her feet. "I don't want you to get hurt," she was not acting like herself at all, and Alec decided to let her off the hook, knowing she was telling the truth.

"Ok," he said, and Max smiled up at him.

"I will talk to him today, making sure he knows that I am through with him," Max said, with a sad look on her face. Alec laid his hand on her cheek, and heard Joshua calling his name. Max smiled, and Alec walked over to Joshua.

"What's up big fella?" Alec asked. Joshua looked worried about something.

"Something's wrong with little fella," Joshua commented, and started to whine.

"Joshua, there is nothing wrong with Max," Alec said.

"Something is wrong with her," Joshua insisted, looking at her. Alec sighed and turned around to see Max working on something. "Don't you see her face? Or sense her exhaustion?" Alec took another look at her face, and noticed some exhaustion on her face. Alec walked towards Max and she gave him a shaky smile. Why didn't he notice that much exhaustion on her face before? He walked over to her, and she turned to him.

"Max…" Alec said to her, and she noticed the tone of his voice.

"I'm fine Alec," Max said to him, gaze hardening.

"Well I know that," Alec said with a smirk, but after leveling him with a glare, she turned around, and suddenly was hit with a dizzy spell. "Max…" Alec said, and caught her as she started to collapse. She fell against his chest, and transgenics started to swarm around wondering what happened to Max. "Get out of the way!" Alec shouted, and instantly the moved and Alec headed for the infirmary they had set up. One of the X-6's that were trained in medical use instantly helped Alec get Max into a cot. Logan came rushing in, gloves on already, and pushed Alec out of the way to get to Max. Alec felt a spike of anger come up but managed to calm himself down.

"Is she-,"

"It seems our valiant leader is exhausted," the X-6 said in an agitated voice. Logan nodded, and Alec grabbed the X-6 by the arm.

"Look, Max is the only one we got. If you don't give her the goddamned respect she deserves, you will have to deal with me," Alec spat at him as soon as they were out of hearing distance from Logan and Max. The X-6 glowered for a moment and nodded his head. Alec walked back into the room and saw that Max had awoken. Apparently having heard him, she smiled at him.

"Hey Maxie…how are you feeling?" he asked, walking up next to her. Logan didn't like seeing Alec there, and was starting to feel a little possessive of Max.

"I'm ok," she lied, trying to sit up. Logan tried to push her back down on the bed to rest, but she shrugged him off. "Just a little woozy,"

"Which is why you should rest," Logan said firmly. Alec walked over next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a pleading look. Max reluctantly laid back down. Max once again returned her gaze to Logan and saw a slightly worried expression on his face, but she saw anger and jealousy playing out in his eyes.

Max nodded her head at him, and felt the exhaustion she had been pushing back. She felt Logan's gloved hand push the hair from her eyes, a gesture which would have normally made butterflies fly around in her stomach…but she felt nothing. Max fell asleep and hoped to see Alec next to her when she woke up instead of Logan.

Alec repressed a sigh as he saw Logan watching Max as she slept. Pushing down his ever growing jealously, he walked out of the room towards the defensive area to make sure no one was heading towards them, their little Freak Nation.

"Alec!" Alec turned around and saw Joshua heading towards him once again. "Why aren't you with Little Fella?" he questioned.

"Logan is with her," Alec said bitterly.

"But you want to be with her," Joshua said, as they started to walk. Alec couldn't deny that, but stayed silent. Heading towards the barracks, Alec saw that no one was coming over towards them. Alec felt a little relieved and Joshua grabbed his arm. Joshua dragged him back towards the infirmary, and Logan was no longer there. "You stay with Max," he demanded, standing in front of the exit.

Alec nodded, and sat down next to Max as she slept. She must have been dosed with some sleep aid, because she didn't even move when he sat down next to her. He gently brought his hand on her face, and gently rubbed her cheek. As he continued to watch over her, alarms started to blare. Max started to groggily wake up, "What is goin on?" she asked.

"Someone's breaking in," Alec growled, lifting his hand from her cheek. Max tried to shoot up from the cot, but got hit with a dizzy spell. Alec turned to her, and picked her up.

"Alec," she whispered, "I can fight," she said in a slurred voice.

"No…you are exhausted, and you are pumped up with sleeping pills," Alec grumbled, just hoping she would let him help her. Max struggled in his grip and Alec sighed, putting her down. "Max…I don't want you to get hurt. Can you please just let me help you?" he asked, looking at her face. Max finally swallowed back her pride, and nodded her head. She turned Alec around and wrapped her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She laid her head down in his neck, and he and Joshua headed towards a safe house for Max.

Joshua kept an eye out on everything behind them, and Alec focused on keeping Max safe. He bent down and reached out for a gun. Alec felt Max stiffen, "We are going to need to help protect us," Max slowly relaxed, and leaned into him once again.

As they swiveled in and out of the crowds of Transgenics, Alec suddenly heard White shout out his the last three digits of Barcode. He stopped dead in his tracks, and slowly turned around to meet him. "Wow 452," he said, glaring at Max with apparent amusement. "First I have actually seen you almost knocked out,"

Alec let out a small chuckle when he heard Max mumble about White keeping his mouth shut or she'd put the smackdown on him. He felt Joshua stiffen behind him, and Max woozily put a hand out, blocking him. "What do you want White?" she asked in a wary tone, uncurling her legs from around his waist, and unsteadily stood to her feet. Damn that X-6 for pumping her so many sedatives. Alec tried to steady her, but she pushed him away. Alec leveled a glare at White, and felt his anger and will to protect Max spike up.

"I want my son you filth," he growled. Max stood her ground, just glaring at him. She had to break the gaze cause of the dizziness.

"You aren't getting him back," Max said in a confident voice. Not one thing would reveal where his son was being hidden and raised the normal childhood he deserved.

"This is going to become a problem 452," White glowered, the veins in his necks nearly bulging. Logan had seen White and decided to grab a machine gun of his own. All he knew was that Max was in danger, and Alec was just sitting there doing nothing. Alec had a hand on Max's shoulder and seemed to be only thing holding her up straight. Logan aimed his gun at White, and let out a shudder of bullets towards him.

Alec instantly pulled Max away from the line of fire, and knew that he needed to get her out of there. "Max you are in no condition to fight," Alec hissed in her ear, readying his gun to layer some cover fire. Before Max could open her mouth, "Look, just listen to me for once. I know you think I am just some pain in the ass, but I know what I am doing," Max just nodded her head, and Alec tossed his gun at Joshua, so he could get Max to safe area. She refused to let him hold her again, so he was brought down to just dragging her by her wrist.

"Alec…we can't just leave our friends back there with White!" Max growled. "Will you stop thinking-,"

"I am thinking about you Max, not me," Alec whispered softly as he pulled her behind a wall to duck more bullets. "Plus we can't let White get you," he said, and Max sighed.

"Ok…but-,"

"No, just trust me," Alec whispered, as gunshots blared from behind them. "Come on," he said, once again about to take her wrist, but she grabbed his hand instead. Alec allowed a small smile to creep onto his face, as they ran. Max didn't seem as drowsy and started to pull back.

"I'm fine," Max said. "We need to double back," Max said, pulling back on his arm.

"No need to trouble you," White said, and Max whipped her head around and saw White with a gun pointed at Logan's head. Max stiffened, and Alec felt her start to pull away. Alec knew that guilt was clouding her mind. "We're right here. Now you are going to lead me to my son, or I will order my men to execute all your citizens in this "Freak Nation" you set up. Starting with him," he said, putting more pressure on Logan's neck.

"Let him go White," Max grounded out.

"Not until you promise me to get my son back," White snarled, exerting more pressure on his throat.

"Max don't…" Alec pleaded, but she didn't listen.

"Fine, you have my word. Now let Logan go," she said, and White threw him at Alex. "And you aren't to touch anyone else," she said, giving Alec a sad look. Logan finally managed to catch his breath, and he saw Max willingly go with White.

Alec prepped his gun to get ready, and White turned around and grabbed Max roughly. Instantly she started to retaliate and threw a punch across White's jaw, but it hardly fazed him. Her vision started to swim, and White instantly had her in a headlock. "Now that I got what I've come for…I'll leave you alone to mourn the loss of your fearless leader," he said, as people swarmed Alec and Logan. Alec dropped his gun, and put his hands up, looking at Max.

White dragged Max throughout the complex and finally tossed her into an armored car. As she fell into unconsciousness, she saw Alec in her mind…


	3. Chapter 3

It has been forever since the update, and I apologize, life, National Novel Writing month has just gotten in the way…so I hope you enjoy it…

Alec's nails dug into his palms as the armored cult members left, and saw Max being taken away. Ignoring Logan, Alec tried to focus on thinking of ways to intercept ways to get Max back. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Logan spat at Alec. Alec turned to Logan.

"If you would have just stayed out of it, Max would be fine," Alec growled, turning his head towards Logan. "Logan…we all have appreciated some of the help you have given us…but you need to stop acting like you are some superhuman, when you are not. Get out of the way before you get hurt," Alec spat turning towards a console. Joshua looked at Alec, and tapped his shoulder.

"I got Little Fella's scent," Joshua informed Alec, "I'm going after them…" Alec was a little reluctant on letting Joshua go. "I wear a mask," Joshua promised, to hide his face.

"Alright…give a call if you find Max…" Alec said, and Joshua clapped Alec on the shoulder, before sprinting off in the direction out of Transgenic City. Logan was fuming still and Alec turned to him. "If you aren't going to do anything, then get the hell out of here," Alec snapped at Logan.

Logan opened his mouth to retort angrily, but closed it, walking over to a computer console to try and help efforts to find Max. Alec felt his blood boiling as he saw Logan…he shouldn't be here…he didn't deserve Max.

Factory somewhere outside Seattle

Max woke groggily woke up, and felt her arms chained above her head. Slowly looking around where she was, she unsteadily got up onto her feet. "About time you woke up 452," Max glared at him, but kept her mouth shut. "You are going to tell me where my son is 452,"

"You know White…" Max shot glaring at him. "You always go for the anticlimatics and it never works. Whatever you try to do won't get me to spit a word about where I saved your son," White shook his head in disgust at Max.

"Manticore was never great with creating…you…or anyone else with the simple ability to obey an order," White grunted. "You will tell me where he is 452…"

"Bite me," she snapped at him, with an eye roll. White backhanded her and she felt blood in her mouth. Turning her head, she spit it out, and smiled at White. "That the best you got?" she questioned. White snapped his fingers, and a couple figures in white suits came in, and injected Max with something. Max felt her vision start to swim, and they unlocked her cuffs. Instantly punching one of them hard across the jaw, she tried to run away, but White was on her in an instant, tackling her to the ground.

"It won't do you any good to try to escape 452," White growled, as the whitecoats grabbed a hold of her from White. She felt herself being strapped onto a cot, and they strapped her down in chains. "As I said, you are going to tell me where my son is whether you are 'Max Guevara,' or 452," An object was rolled into the room, and one of them pried Max's eye open. A laser shot into her eyes ,and as much as she tried, she couldn't fight the laser.

"452…you have been very bad…you know the consequences for trying to escape," Lydecker said to the young girl. "I really don't want to do this to you…you are my kids…and I'm sorry," he whispered, as the white coats came in once again for behavrial modification. After hours of grueling modifications 452 no longer remembered why she wanted to leave Manticore, or why she felt that she was forgetting something.

"Max…" 452 turned to the voice and…. Max gasped, fighting the laser again. "My name…is Max," she growled. She spat blood at White, and he wiped his face.

"Crank it up," and Max let out a painful scream as they started to try and pry the information out of her brain.

Outside of Seattle (Hours later)

Zack growled as he finally entered Seattle once again. He made sure his hair was covering his barcode tattoo. He wondered what happened to him since he last blacked out… he knew that Maxie had set up a Transgenic City. Zack felt a little wounded that Max had rejected him…and that she actually fought him…to save a human. Zack shook his head, and got off his motorcycle. Trying to avoid the cameras, he heard something behind him. Feeling for his handgun he turned around and gave a sigh of relief when he saw it was Max. "Max…" he said. She didn't say anything to him, she just walked over to him, and Zack gave her a small smile. He started to worry when Max didn't say anything. "Are you ok?" he asked, grabbing her shoulder.

She grabbed his wrist, and twisted it painfully behind his back. "Max, what the hell are you doing?"

"My designation is 452…" she yanked his hair back revealing his barcode tattoo. "And you were apart of my group…until you defied orders and got sent to the barracks. You are going back," said in a monotonous voice.

Zack twisted his arm back around, and restrained Max's arms behind her. "Max…you need to snap out of it…you don't have a designation! Your name is Max Guevara…" 452 snapped her head back, and hit Zack's face. Joshua heard the tussle and heard Max's voice.

"Little fella…" he said, and while still holding onto Zack, 452 whipped her foot towards Joshua, hitting him full on in the gut.

"Max," Zack said sternly, twisting her wrist. "Look at me," he commanded. 452 refused, and reached into his pants, pulling out his handgun. Shocked she had done that, Zack was left open for a direct hit to his head from the 9mm. Max reached into her pockets, and pulled out a pair of cuffs. Jerking his arm out of place, Zack let out a grunt of pain. Joshua felt for his walkie-talkie, and clicked the emergency button, instantly alerting everyone at TC where they were.

Joshua grabbed 452 from the behind, and held her in a bearhug. "Max…" he whispered, and 452 struggled in his grasp, trying to break it. Zack got up and felt a sharp pain as he popped his shoulder back into place.

Alec was extremely close to where they were, and turned his motorcycle towards where they were. As he drove over to where they were, a gunshot rang towards him, and Alec felt it brush by his ear, and another one grazed his shoulder.

"Stop the cycle and get off slowly," Alec recognized Max's voice, and reluctantly complied.

"Max…" 452 glared at him, gun pointed at his head.

"On the ground, next to them," Alec looked at Max in shock, and she cocked the gun once again. "Now…" Alec walked over towards Zack and Joshua, and saw Zack breaking his handcuffs. Nodding discreetly at him, Alec distracted Max, and yelped as he felt a bullet hit his shoulder. Zack grabbed the gun, and was about to knock 452 out when he suddenly saw Max in her eyes. "Alec…" she whispered as she saw Alec with a gun shot wound. She looked at the gun, and then back at Alec and she knew what she had done. Zack grabbed Max's arm, stopping her from running away.

"Max…we need to get him out of here…" he reminded her gently. Max moved down next to Alec, and felt tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hey…good to see you again," Alec said, pushing through the pain.

"I…I…shot you," Max whispered, and Alec grasped her hand.

"It wasn't you," Alec said, leaning on Max has he pulled himself up. Max stayed silent, and was wallowing in her guilt for what she had done. "Max…this isn't your fault," he said, wincing as he moved his left arm, feeling the bullet had lodged itself into his shoulder.

"Now White knows where his son is…" Alec turned her around, and put his hand on her face, bringing her gaze to his own jade colored ones.

"It's not your fault," he said slowly. Max looked at the wounds she inflicted and Alec kissed the top of her forehead. She slightly heard Zack take an inaudible gasp, but chose to ignore it. "Max…it isn't a fatal shot…I'll be ok," he assured her, and Max nodded. "Come on…we'd better head back to TC…." He was about to mount his bike once again, when Max grabbed his good shoulder, and got in front of him. He opened his mouth to object, but when he saw Max's face, he nodded and wrapped his good arm around her waist, as she kick started the bike. Zack nodded towards Joshua, and they both got onto his bike, and followed Max back to Transgenic City.

Max kept focus on the road, and vaguely felt Alec's arm tighten around her waist. As soon as they arrived at Transgenic City, Logan was there waiting for Max. Wrapping Alec's good arm around her shoulders, she brought him into the infirmary. The X-6 that had been in there to help Max get some rest was in there, and tended to Alec. Max took the opportunity to try and leave, but Alec whipped out and grabbed Max's arm. "Don't go," he whispered, and Max looked at his face. It was pleading, and it looked like he would be hurt that she would leave.

Max sat down next to him, and gripped onto his hand as the X-6 cut deeper into Alec's gunshot wound to take out the bullet. "I'm sorry," she whispered, looking away from his face. Alec pulled Max closer, and had her look at him. Mike, the X-6, got done with cleaning Alec up, and pulled Max onto his lap.

"It's ok," he repeated. "Don't blame yourself for this anymore," he said, kissing the top of her forehead. Logan walked into the room, and dropped the clipboard that he had in his hands, seeing Alec holding Max on his lap.

"Get your hands off of my girlfriend," Logan said stiffly.

"Logan…" she said, gently pulled herself off of Alec's lap, but held onto Alec's hand.

"Don't Logan me," he said stiffly. "I don't understand Max…" he said to her, hurt entering his voice.

"Logan…don't act like you are some victim in this situation…" Max said. "I know about Asha…" Logan instantly pulled back the hurt boyfriend routine, and glared at her. "We're through Logan…just go…" Max said. Too angry to say anything, Logan went out of the room, and Max rested her head on Alec's shoulder. Alec instantly wrapped his arm around her, and sweetly kissed her on the lips.

"Are you ok?" Alec asked, rubbing her arm with his free hand.

"No…" Max started, "but I'll be fine as long as you are here," Max whispered, clinging onto his shoulder.

"I'm not gonna go anywhere," Alec promised, as he tightened his hold on her…


	4. Chapter 4

Max sighed as she tried to fall asleep, tossing and turning on the bed. Many thoughts were flying through her head as she once again tried to get some sleep. She was kept thinking about Alec, and that the fact that she shot him…

He had told her not to worry about it, and it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't shake off the guilt. Then Zack came back, and his memories were all back intact. She had no idea what she was going to do with him either. She had no idea if Zack still felt the same as he did before. He tried to kill Logan in rage. Logan…Max growled as she thought of him. He had tried to contact her earlier, but she had been with Alec, and she had no plans of leaving his side.

She sighed, knowing that sleep had forsaken her once again. Max walked towards the room where the Satellite computer was, and as she headed towards it, she nearly bumped into Zack. "Hey Max," he said with a smile.

"Hey," she said in a closed off voice, trying to let him know that she wasn't in any mood to talk. Zack noticed the tone, but took it as if Max was depressed. He put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, concern entering his voice.

"I am worried about Ames getting his kid back," she said. It wasn't really a lie, but she wasn't letting on why else she was out of bed. Well besides shark DNA. "What are you doing?" she asked, as she felt Zack starting to massage her shoulder.

"Trying to get you to relax a little bit," Zack said, reluctantly removing his hand from her shoulder. "Max…you can't run a city by yourself,"

"That is why Alec is my second in command," Max said as if it was obvious.

"And where is Alec?" Zack questioned. Max noticed the distaste in his voice, and turned around to glare at him.

"If you don't remember Zack," Max shot at him, "I shot him…twice," Max said, guilt entering her features. "What do you have against him Zack?" Max asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't have anything against him Max," Zack rebutted. "Max…don't you trust me anymore?" he questioned. To be honest, Max really didn't trust him anymore. After him trying to kill Logan, and actually hitting her... Seeing her face he sighed, looking sad. "Max…I'm sorry…really," he murmured, bringing his gaze downwards. Max sighed, seeing how hurt he was. "I don't know what Manticore did to me…and…" tears entered his eyes, and Max enveloped him into a hug. Zack fell into her, and she rubbed his back.

"Zack…" she whispered softly. Zack lifted his head up from her shoulder, and slowly brought his face towards hers. "Whoa…" she said, putting her hand up, blocking his way from getting to her face. "What do you think you are doing?" she demanded. She pulled away from him fully. "I'm with Alec…not you Zack," Max said in a hard voice.

"You aren't even willing to give us a shot," Zack whispered, "I gave you my heart Max…"

"And I appreciate that Zack…" Max whispered, "And I will love you for that, but like a sibling love," Max said with a firm nod of her head. After saying that, she wanted to go see Alec…he needed her. "Now I am going to go check on Alec…" she said, and Zack sighed, nodding his head.

"If that makes you happy…" he mumbled, and Max nodded, heading for his room. Max slowly approached the door, and slightly opened it. She saw that he had woken up. Alec looked and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey Max," he said, and Max reluctantly walked over to him. He chuckled softly when she approached the bed, and he reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'm not brittle glass…I am not going to shatter," and he pulled her onto the bed next to him. He looked at her face, and she saw his jade eyes twinkle with worry. "Something bugging you?" he asked, as she leaned in closer to him.

"Its nothing," Max lied, deciding she should be fussing over him instead of worrying about what she did to Alec. Alec had a feeling that she was lying, pulling herself away from someone who cared about her. Alec attempted to wrap his arm around her, but he winced in pain as the bandage held his arm in place. Max saw that he was trying to hold her in a one-arm hug, and cautiously moved herself under his arm. She leaned her head onto his chest, feeling his heartbeat against her ear.

Alec ran his hand over hers, and asked, "Max…what's going on?" he asked her.

"Just worried about you," she answered. It was a half-truth, and she had hoped that would satisfy Alec enough for an answer. Alec sighed, and kissed her on the head.

"You aren't feeling guilty are you?" he asked after a moment. Max rubbed her head into his shoulder, and he squeezed her gently against him. "Maxie…how many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't you? You didn't pull the trigger…"

"I can't help but feel I did," Max answered.

"I know you Max…you hate guns, you like to party with your friends…you are the leader of TC," he said with a small chuckle. "But you aren't heartless…you escaped unscathed from Manticore…and thank god that you did,"

"Thanks…" she whispered. Max lifted her head from his shoulder, and planted a small kiss on his lips. "Anything I can get you?" she asked, tousling his hair lightly. He shook his head, and let out a tiny yawn. "I should let you get back to sleep," Max murmured, moving to get up and out of the bed. Alec tightened her against him and shook his head.

"Max…" he whispered, "I don't want you to go," he said, resting his chin on her head. Max nodded her head, and he relaxed his arms. Soon Max felt him drifting off, and opened her eyes to see him peacefully sleeping once again. Max wasn't going to tell him about what Zack had tried to do, especially right now when Zack would probably win if they ended up fighting. Cuddling against him, she finally started to feel drowsy despite the Shark DNA imprinted inside of her. Alec murmured something incoherently and brought her closer. She closed her eyes, and imprinted Alec's sleeping face into his memory as she too fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec felt Max's body, warm against his own. He smiled, almost letting out a relieved sigh. Max hadn't left in the middle of the night, and had stayed with him. He opened his eyes up and looked down at Max. She had a peaceful look on her face, and Alec rubbed her arm, and felt Max tighten her arms around him. Alec continued to hold Max against him, and slowly felt Max waking up. "Alec…" she murmured.

"Hey…" he whispered, and then noticed how tired she looked again. He brought Max closer, and brushed his lips against her ear, "Why don't you go back to sleep?" Alec gently suggested. Max really wanted to stay with Alec, and have him hold her, but she needed to own up to her responsibilities as the leader of Transgenic City.

"Alec…as good as it sounds," Max mumbled, "I have to go be leader chick," she said, starting to pull away. Alec sighed, and pulled her closer to him.

"It can wait for a few minutes," Alec mumbled. Max didn't want to hurt Alec by leaving, so she decided to stay wrapped up in his arms for a little while longer.

"Alec…" she said, starting to pull away, "I'll come and see you in a few hours," Max promised, starting to pull away. Alec grasped her wrist, and stopped her from leaving. "Alec…"

"Let me come with you," Alec whined. "I don't want to be here…it is boring," Max chuckled, but sighed.

"Alec…you aren't going to get better if you keep overexerting yourself," Max whispered in a sad voice. Alec sat up and put his feet on the ground. "Alec…"

"Max, I'm fine," he said, standing onto his feet. Max sighed, and felt Alec reaching out for her arm. Max grabbed his hand and steadied him.

"Are you now?" Max said with one of Alec's own smirks plastered on her face. She tried to force him to lie back down, but he refused.

"I'll do light stuff," he promised. Max sighed, but nodded her head, and Alec grinned. He wrapped his hand around one of her own, and they left the infirmary.

"I'll leave you in the tech lab," Max said. "You can probably start putting a trace on White..." she started, and Alec nodded. "I am going to go into the field, and be ready to stop White at a moment's notice,"

"Who's going with you for backup?" Alec questioned, a little worried for Max. Max detected the worry in his voice.

"Zack or Mole...maybe even Joshua," Max said, and Alec relaxed a little bit. He wasn't sure if he was entirely comfortable with Zack being with Max...remembering how Zack reacted when Max said she didn't feel the same way as Zack did.

"How about I just go with you?" Alec asked, and Max sighed, rubbing his arm.

"Alec...you are injured...I'm not going to let you go," Max said.

"So you can be injured and go somewhere, but I can't?" Alec asked. Max kissed him on the lips, cutting off his angry rant, and he kissed back softly.

"How about next time I get hurt you force me to stay behind?" Max suggested, kissing him again softly on the lips. Alec secured his arms around Max, and put her in his lap.

''Ok," he said, and rubbed her arms. "I really wish that I could go with you," Alec murmured.

"I know...I wish you were going...would be if I didn't shoot you," Max said. Alec nuzzled her neck, and brought her closer.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't you?" Alec asked, rubbing her arm. It seemed so natural to say encircled in Alec's arms, but she needed to get going.

"Alec..." she whispered, "I got to go..."

"I know," he said glumly. He unwrapped his arms from her and gave her a pout. He kissed her one more time and finally let her go. "I guess I'll give you a call, if I find him," Alec whispered. Max nodded, and let her hand linger on top of his own before pulling away, and heading towards the parking lot.

Max felt suddenly weird, leaving Alec behind. Max walked towards her motorcycle, and kick started it up. She saw that Zack was already waiting outside, apparently not trying to get out of it after the incident last night. She gave Zack a nod, and they started to drive.

Alec followed the blips on the screen, and he knew that they were Max and Zack. Still nothing on White, and Alec was starting to get bored. He wished that he was there with Max instead of Zack. He knew he could trust Max, but he knew he couldn't trust older brother Zack not to keep his hands off of her. "Hey boo," Original Cindy's voice appeared out of nowhere. Alec slowly turned around in his chair, and saw a look of worry plastered on her face. "Ya look like hell there sugar," she said,walking over to him.

"Yeah...tend to look like that after being shot," Alec whispered. Original Cindy shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well we got Max back...so that is all that matters,"

Original Cindy gave a sigh of relief, "So my boo's ok...I bet she beat the shit outta whoever shot ya," Original Cindy said with a chuckle.

"She is beating herself up about it...she was reprogrammed to think she was some killing machine..." Alec murmured. "Her shooting me...kinda knocked her outta it," OC for once had no idea what to say to Alec, and just squeezed his good shoulder gently.

As Max traversed throughout Seattle, she felt Zack's gaze on her. She really wished that Alec was there instead of Zack...she just felt strange that he wasn't there. Besides being her second in command...he was just there for her. They stopped at a gas station and Max made sure that her hair was covering her bar code tattoo and Zack did the same. "Max..."

"What is it Zack?" she asked in an annoyed voice. Zack sighed, grabbing her arm. She reached out and twisted his arm. "Keep your hands off of me," she growled at him, letting go of his arm. "What the hell did I tell you last night Zack?" she growled.

"I was just going to tell you that you were shivering again," Zack said. Max didn't even notice, and she dug into her motorcycle case and pulled out her leather jacket. She pulled it on, and the shivers seemed to get worse. "Max...why don't you let me help you?" he asked.

"I'm fine Zack," Max sputtered.

"Max...you're not fine," Zack said, wrapping his arm around her. Max tried to fight his grip, but he wouldn't let her go. "Let me help..." he pleaded, rubbing her arms. He sat down on his motorcycle, and brought Max next to him. He kissed the back of her head, and Max attempted to push him away. "Ok...I'll behave myself," Zack promised, feeling her shivers. She hated herself, letting Zack hold her; she wanted Alec here holding her. Zack noticed how uncomfortable Max was and wished that she was more comfortable with him. He always thought that Max felt the same way about him, as he felt about her. It was breaking his heart that she wouldn't even let him hold her without her being in so much danger. She wouldn't even allow any sibling like hugs, she would just shy away from him.

Alec was really bored, and reached for his cell phone. He dialed Max's number, and Max jumped when her jacket started to vibrate. She reached into her pocket, and and answered with a shaky, "Hello?"

"Max..."

"Hey Alec," she whispered. Alec noticed the weakness in her voice, and was instantly worried about her.

"Max...are you ok?" Alec asked, in a worried voice.

"Damn shivers are back," she managed to murmur. She heard shuffling in the background, and Max knew that Alec was going to try and come get her. "No...stay in Transgenic City," Max murmured. Zack tightened his arms around her, and she couldn't help but lean in closer to him. The shivers started to get worse.

"No..." Alec started, "Look, if White comes out...you are totally exposed," he said getting some things ready. "I'll be there soon," he promised.

"Ok..." Max whispered, and Zack bit back another sigh. Zack rubbed her arms, "Come here soon," Max murmured. Alec heard the fear in her voice, and hurried up to get there as quickly as possible.

"Max...it will be ok," Zack whispered, trying to be the supportive big brother that Max wanted him to be. He just wanted her to be happy and he knew that Max would be happy being with Alec. Max went gave Zack a surprised look. "Alec will be here soon..."

"Zack..." she said, even more surprised.

"I'm sorry about last night," he murmured, "and all I want is for you to be happy, and I can see that being with Alec makes you happy,"

"Thanks Zack," she whispered, and he felt her lean closer. For once Zack was happy to be the big brother figure, and Max was glad that they were back to normal.

"Well isn't this sweet 452?" Zack jumped, and turned to White. "I'm glad to see that the shivers have kicked back in,"

"What are you talking about?" Zack growled.

"Well...until your "little sister" tells me where my son is," White growled, bringing out his gun. "And believe me...you will tell me or we will continue the process of making little girl shiver even more...and cure you again, make the shivers come back...and if that still doesn't make you tell me...I'll torture and kill big brother...then boyfriend..." he said, waving with his free hand. "Now...where is my son?" his tone going deadly.


	6. Chapter 6

_I am sooo sorry, that I haven't updated this in forever, and I am sorry. Thank you to all my reviewers, and I made it longer...so enjoy..._

Alec stormed over towards the armory, and heard Joshua's heavy footsteps behind him. "Where are you going Medium fella?"

"Max is in trouble..." Alec said, ignoring the twinge in his shoulder.

"I want to help you," Joshua demanded. Alec originally was going to go by himself, but it might be good to have backup. Alec nodded his head, glad that Joshua would be there for back-up; especially since his shoulder wound would make him slower.

"Joshua...you, want to drive?" Alec asked, and Joshua smiled. "Alright Big Fella, lets go," They started for the motorcycle area.

White had a gun pointed at Max's head, and despite the shivers Max was glaring at him. "As far as torture goes, shivers was the worse you could do?" Max spat at Ames.

"You honestly think that is all I have for you?" he shot back. "Just look at poor big brother..." Max paused to look up at him, and saw Zack paling. "I may not be as good Manticore... but I can make a good virus when I need to..."

"Zack..." Max murmured.

"Don't say anything to him..." Zack grunted, trying to block out the pain that was currently flooding though his veins.

"What did you do to me?" Max growled as she felt Zack's body twitch under her.

"I'll give you the antidote if you just get my son back to me," White growled. "Now, I think we have a deal now 452..." Max helped Zack to the ground, and White smirked. "It would help if you stop touching him,"

"Max..." he groaned, "don't listen to him..." Max shook her head, and turned to White.

"Fine..." Max managed to stammer. "I'll go get your son," Finally the shivers stopped, and Max got out her cell phone. Just as she was about to dial Alec's number, she heard a motorcycle roaring up. Turning around she saw Joshua and Alec on a motorcycle.

"Stay away from her White!" Alec shouted, "Max are you doing ok?" he asked reaching out for her. Max backed away, a look of fear playing out in her eyes. Hurt enter his own, and he made another step towards her. "Max..."

"Don't touch me Alec...you might end up like Zack..." Alec looked towards Zack, and saw him starting to shake. Alec went back towards the motorcycle, and pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Joshua...get Zack outta here...me and Max will get his son back," Alec said.

"After you 452," White growled, and Max got on her motorcycle, and Alec got on behind her.

"It will be ok Max," Alec whispered in her ear. She unintentionally shrank away from him, and he squeezed her arm with his gloved hand. Max kick-started her cycle up, and headed towards the safe house she had put the kid in. She knew that this day might come and she knew that White would eventually try and do something again. Hopefully he will fall for what she has planned for the bastard that just infected her with another virus...a dangerous virus that could infect all of Transgenic City. Alec could practically feel Max's sadness radiating off of her, and he wished that she would talk to him about it. Max was the kind of person that wouldn't open up if something was bothering her; she would just keep it inside and let it boil. As they continued to drive on, Alec squeezed Max gently.

Finally reaching their destination, Max headed towards the safe house door. "Alright...452," he growled prodding Max with the machine gun, "lead the way," Alec bit back a shout as men from White's clan surrounded them. Alec wrapped a hand around Max's and felt her tense up before accepting the comforting gesture he was offering. Max let go of Alec's leather gloved hand, and walked to a grassy patch in the middle of the clearing they had entered. "Well?"

Max stomped down, and suddenly the floor caved in. White's eyes widened as he saw his son, "Daddy?" the little boy questioned softly.

"My boy," he murmured, picking him up. It wasn't too late for him to make the change into one of the clan. Max glared at him, "Where's the cure?" Max demanded. There was nowhere for Max to go if she didn't get the cure. Just having it when it only affected Logan was bad enough, but infecting her own kind whenever they had skin contact would be impossible to deal with.

"Max..." Alec started.

"I know what I am doing Alec," Max whispered, as White handed her a syringe of liquid that was an almost blood-like color.

"Max...how do we know that this isn't some sort of trap for us?" Alec questioned softly in her ear. He saw that Max was about to inject whatever White gave her into her leg. She gave him a look that was screaming trust me, and he let go of her wrist. She injected the cure into her thigh and injected the cure into her bloodstream.

"Alright...lets head back to TC..." Max whispered. Suddenly guns cocked all around them, and White just smirked at them.

"Did you honestly think that I would just let you go? Both of you have been thorns in my side for a very long time," Ames taunted.

"And did you honestly think I would give you your son back?" Max shot back.

"What the hell are you talking about 452?" Ames shouted.

"Its Max..." Max clarified for him, "and you are seriously fucked in the head if you think that was your son," suddenly the little boy knocked Ames' feet from under him. Before the clan could go ahead and implement some sort of plan of attack, groups of transgenics popped out of nowhere, guns drawn. "Now, we can do this the hard way like you always love to do, or you can just leave," Max stated, as she felt Alec brush up against her to put more of his body in front of hers.

Ames slowly got up to his feet, and motioned for his men to retreat. "This isn't over 452," he growled as they ran off. Alec grinned at her and was about to touch her face, but Max once again shrank away.

Before Alec could say anything, Max whispered, "I don't want you to get hurt if the cure doesn't work,"Alec shook his head, and wrapped his arms around her. "Alec!" she protested as his skin brushed against hers. She pulled away, and yelled, "Someone get a blood transfusion kit in here!" Max shouted.

"Max..its ok," Alec whispered.

"It isn't ok," Max rebutted, "Don't just stand there!" she shouted at the other transgenics, "Get the kit!" They finally ran back into the base, and searched for one. Max sighed, and was worried that Alec was going to get hurt by this. Alec walked over towards Max, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Maxie...calm down and talk to me," Alec murmured, starting to work out her tense muscles. Once again shrugging him off, she turned around. "Max..." he started again. Max took a deep breath and tried to reorganize her thought processes. She needed to stop thinking that she had to take care of everything on her own. "I feel fine.." Alec assured her, "I think that the virus would have kicked in by now," Max nodded her head. White probably had some sort of trigger that had made the virus kick in. Alec saw calmness entering into her eyes, and finally succeeded into pulling her into a hug. Max wrapped her arms around him. "Lets get back home..." he whispered into her ear, pulling away.

"Alec..." Max murmured.

"I'm not going to ride bitch again," Alec said, trying to lighten the mood. Alec started up the motorcycle, and felt Max tighten her arms around his waist. He drove back to Transgenic city as fast as he could. The drive was fast, and instantly were greeted by all the other transgenics, and Alec shooed them off. Alec led her towards her room, and Max stopped him.

"Alec..."

"Come on...you need some R&R," Alec whispered softly in her ear. When Alec and Max arrived in Max's room, OC, Zack, and Joshua were in there with a couple pitchers of beer. Max smiled in surprise and it finally dawned on her that she hadn't actually done anything like this for months. It wasn't the same as when she was at Jam Pony.

"Zack...you are doing ok," Max said, and Zack smiled.

"I'm fine," Zack said pulling Max into a quick hug.

Original Cindy walked over to Max, "Boo...you look like you need this," she said, handing Max a large mug of beer.

"Thanks OC," Max said taking a huge gulp of beer.

"It shouldn't be me you should be thanking..." she said, and she gestured towards Alec. "Your boy planned this awhile ago...well minus big bro over here," Max turned over to Alec, and he had a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Alec..." Max whispered. For the first time in a long while, Max had a great time.

Soon the party ended, and OC walked over to Max, pulling her into a hug. "Nice hanging out again Boo," she then walked over to Alec. "You treat her right, or I will put the smackdown on your ass," she promised.

"You know I will treat her right," Alec promised.

"Bye guys," OC called over her shoulder, and Zack led her back towards the "Normal" city. After they left, it seemed awkward. He was sitting on the couch, and he slightly beckoned her to come closer. Max walked over to Alec, and sat down next to him.

"Thank you Alec.." Max murmured, and he rubbed her shoulder. It was almost like he was asking her permission to wrap his arm around her. She nodded her head, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"You don't have to put the whole world on your shoulders...I'm here to help you out..." Alec murmured into her hair.

"I know..." Max breathed, leaning her head into the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of her head, and she moved up to kiss him on the lips. He leaned backwards, bringing her on top of him. They didn't press it any farther than that, but she felt comfortable with him holding her. She felt drowsiness coming for her, and started when she felt a blanket cover her and Alec.

Alec took that as her wanting him to leave, "You want me to go?" he questioned softly.

"No...no," Max whispered, and felt his chest rumble lightly as he chuckled. Alec re-secured his arm around her, and pressed his lips against hers once more. Max leaned her head on his chest once again, and felt herself going down.

"Go to sleep..." Alec murmured gently.

"Thank you..." Max murmured. She had this feeling building up inside of her. It was sort of like the feeling she had with Logan...but never went towards it. She wasn't going to make the same mistake with Alec. Max finally went to sleep, and Alec smiled at the woman sleeping in his arms. He brushed his lips on her forehead before settling himself into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Its been a while since I updated this, I am sooo sorry. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I stayed up all night writing it..._

Alec felt a stiffness in his neck as he woke up; he drowned down a groan and looked down at Max. He smiled when she tightened her arms around him, and brought her closer. Max started to stir in his arms, and Alec brushed her hair from her face. She smiled at him, and brought her lips up to his. Alec brought his hand up to her neck deepening the kiss. "Morning," Max mumbled.

"Morning," Alec breathed against her lips. He rested his forehead against hers, and he smiled. He kissed her once again, and she deepened it. Max pressed her body against Alec's and he let out a groan. He flipped her over, and pressed his lips on her neck. "Well...this is a good way to wake up," Alec murmured in between kisses. Max left out a soft moan, and Alec smiled against her neck. Alec let out a growl, as he pressed his lips lower on to her collar bone.

"Alec," Max managed to get out. His hands started to travel downwards, and she grabbed his hands, restraining them back. She stiffened and his lips slowly stopped caressing her neck.

"What's wrong?" Alec murmured, pulling his lips away from her neck to look at her face. Max sighed; she had no idea what was wrong. He frowned lightly, but pulled up so Max was sitting on his lap instead. "Maxie..." hoping to get a rise outta her to get her back to normal.

"Nothing," Max murmured.

Alec didn't believe her, "Max, did we not have this conversation? What's buggin ya?" She didn't respond, and she started to pull away. Alec sighed, "What did I do now?" Alec asked, a little hurt. She felt like they were going too fast, and that was all.

"I'm sorry," Max murmured, slowly leaning into him once again. She saw a questioning look in his eyes.

"Max," he said, "Why are you being so distant all the sudden?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I felt like we were going too fast," Alec frowned at that note. She didn't seem so reluctant earlier, and doing this just felt right to him. It wasn't like what it was with the other girls he had been with; he felt...connected, whole. His feelings were growing stronger for Max. "Alec?" Max questioned, looking up at him. Alec looked down at Max, and saw a slighted scared look on her face.

"Its ok Maxie," he murmured, brushing his lips against her forehead. "I don't want you to feel rushed, or uncomfortable," Max smiled; Alec wasn't at all like Logan. When she and Logan finally had something going on, he immediately pushed and pushed. She had felt suffocated being around him. Before she really got to know Alec, he was just a pain in the ass. Alec of course was still a pain in the ass, but he was her pain in the ass.

"Thanks," Max murmured.

"This is the most feminine I have seen you act," Alec teased with a smirk. Max glared at him, and pulled away long enough to punch his shoulder. "Ow!" Alec cried out, rubbing where she had punched him. "That hurt," he said with a pout.

"Shouldn't have said anything then," Max grumbled. After a couple moments of pouting, Max finally smiled. "Alright, I'm sorry," Max said. "Alec..."

"Yeah?" he questioned, smiling lightly.

"We can't just stay here...we got to get out there. Transgenic City is depending on us," Alec frowned, but nodded his head.

"I know," Alec murmured, brushing his lips against hers. Alec started to push up, and got into a sitting position. Max reluctantly peeled herself away from Alec. He immediately stood up, and offered his hand to help her off the couch. Max normally would have smacked it away, but she gingerly took it. Alec genuinely smiled as he helped her up. He couldn't help but pull her against him.

"Alec.." she murmured softly in protest.

"I know," he sighed, as he let her pull away. Refusing to let go fully, he wrapped his arm around her waist. Max didn't object as they walked out of her room, and Alec was glad that she wasn't uncomfortable with the public display of affection. Max seemed more uncomfortable about going out there than anything. "Max...you going to be ok?"

"Yeah," Max said. She spoke a little too quickly for Alec's taste.

"Max..."

"Don't," Max snapped at him. She needed to keep the tough leader chick thing going until she could rest her head on her pillow, with Alec laying down next to her. She started when she added with Alec laying next to her. Alec sighed as they continued walking. She squeezed his hand gently, and he looked down at her again. He took that as an apology, and smiled at her. "What?" she murmured.

"Nothing," Alec beamed. Max resisted the urge to smack him again, and he smirked. As they continued to walk around, Max was surprised that no one was giving her and Alec strange looks. She guessed she really shouldn't have been surprised; they had been getting close lately. Alec brought Max closer against him, and she glanced at him. She didn't mind being that close to him, so she gave him a smile letting him know it was ok.

Suddenly there was shuffling all around them, and both Max and Alec knew something had to be up. Alec loosened his arm around her, and just grasped her hand instead. They jogged over to one of the TV's set in place. Alec immediately stiffened when he heard, "_This is an Eyes Only Broadcast_," Max felt him stiffen, and Max grasped his hand tightly. Her other hand covered the one holding Alec's hand, and her fingers run over his knuckles. Logan continued his psycho babble about not being traceable and being true. Though his message was brief, it was a shout out to all the Transgenics in the area. There was a group of X-7's in the area being hunted down, and Max memorized the location.

"You know what we got to do," Mole said appearing out of nowhere.

"If a whole bunch of us just show up, they will just shoot us down," Max shot.

"Oh come on..." Mole growled.

"Max is right...we need to have some tact," Alec said. Max grinned at Alec, glad that he was her Second in Command more now than ever.

"Fine," Mole growled. "What are we going to do then?" Mole asked, "negotiate with them?" his voice was dripping with more sarcasm than usual. "With the Clave after us on a daily fucking basis, we really do not to have to deal with the non-transgenic cops,"

"Mole that's enough," Alec commanded, his tone going deadly. Mole backed down, hearing the tone in the other man's voice. "Now...we should only bring a small team, preferably more normal looking, so we can sneak in there, take out who we need and grab the X-7s," She pulled Alec aside, and he gave her a questioning look. He didn't think he was overstepping his boundaries...was he?

"Alec...we probably won't be able to go out there..." Max murmured to him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, but still looked a little confused. "The Media has seen our faces, and the police are going to immediately look for us to go save them. Alec...we are going to have to send in someone who hasn't been put publicly on the spot light," And that meant that neither he or Max couldn't go.

"Joshua wants to go," Joshua's voice came around the corner.

"Josh..." Max said turning to him.

"I'll hide my face," he promised. "Get team together," he said, punching his chest. Max smiled at him, and saw that there was some volunteers already. "Get it on with Medium Fella," Max blushed as some of the other Transgenics snickered.

Alec had a light smirk on his face, and felt Max stiffen next to him. "Alright...we better form a team so that Joshua won't go in alone," Alec said, trying to get Max's mind off of Josh's comment. Though it wouldn't be bad in his mind if he "got it on" with Max. Max smiled at him, and they started to pick out the rescue mission.

Soon, Max was back in her office trying to find somewhere in TC to put the X-7s. "Maxie.." Alec's voice came out, and Max turned her head up.

"I can't seem to find a place to put our-," Max started to say. Alec walked towards her, and pulled a rose from behind his arms. "Alec..." she murmured, inhaling the scent of the rose.

"I found a place for them..." Max let a relieved sigh come from her lips. She took the rose gingerly from him, and he placed his lips lightly on her neck. "Alec..." she breathed, as he turned her around. "We still got so much to..."

"No we don't," Alec stated. "Come on," he said, grasping her hand.

Max sighed, and she broke down. "Where are we going?" she asked him, as he pulled her up from her chair. He just smiled at her, and led her from her office. She looked down at the rose in her hand, "So what's the special occasion?" she asked, lightly bringing the rose to her nose. She grinned; this is pretty much the first time anyone had given her rose.

"Just because," he told her. "Besides, you haven't been able to have much fun lately..."

"Thanks Alec," Max murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder. Alec couldn't help but smile, as he led her towards his room. Alec opened his door, and Max smelt something that she hadn't smelt in a long while. "Chicken..." Max murmured, feeling her mouth watering a little. Alec nodded his head, and Max pressed her lips against his own.

"I'll take it that you are happy..." Alec murmured against her lips. Max nodded her head, and leaned her forehead against his. "Come on...lets get some food in your system,"

"Ok," she murmured softly. Just as Max was about to sit down, Alec stopped her.

"That chair is broken..." Alec stopped her, and went to get another chair. Max smirked knowing that she was going to tease Alec. She had him sit down, and sat down on his lap.

"Much better than a chair," Max murmured. Alec grinned, and started to cut up the chicken. He brought the fork up to Max's lips, and she took a bite. "That's good," she said after swallowing. "Alec..."

"Yeah Maxie?" he asked, placing his hand on her cheek. Max pressed his lips to his, and Alec brought her closer. "Max..." he gasped, as she moved her hips against his own. "What are you doing-," Max pulled away lightly.

"I thought that this is what you wanted," Max murmured.

"But when..." he seemed torn. "Max..."

"I'm ready..." Max murmured.

"Are...are you sure?" Alec questioned. He didn't want to rush her like Logan had. He kissed her again on the lips, and slowly he let one of his hands go into her hair. Then his other hand traveled downwards, and she heard her sigh. His fingers lightly danced over her barcode, and she moaned. A ripple of arousal went through her. Her own hands dug into his hair, and her fingers brushed against his barcode. Alec's hands traveled down to her butt, and he squeezed tightly. Alec stood up, and Max wrapped her legs around his waist. "God Max..." he moaned, as her teeth grazed his bottom lip. "You have no idea how long I have wanted this..." he gasped, moving his lips down to her neck. Max groaned Alec's name, and he felt pride swell inside of him.

Max started to pull on his jacket when suddenly the door was kicked open. "What the fuck-," Alec started to shout at Mole.

"WE are being attacked..." Mole growled...


	8. Chapter 8

Alec growled at Mole, but was trying to calm himself down. He couldn't help but feel like Mole was here for Max, and that didn't sit well with him. Max felt him stiffen. "You two love birds can get it on later," Mole snapped at them. Alec's heart rate slowed down, and the stimulation died. Alec reluctantly pulled away from Max, and felt Max get up.

"Come on Alec.." Max murmured, and suddenly his fears of Max being someone else dissipate. They ran out of the room, and headed for the munitions room.

"Max...you should grab a gu-," Alec started, as he got out an MP5K. She shook her head vehemently; there was no way that she was going to grab a gun. After shooting Alec...and then her childhood always coming back to bite her in the ass, she was never touching one again. "How many of them are there?" he questioned to Mole. Alec kept his eye on Max as Mole told him the details.

"Alright...lets move out," Max said.

"Stay by me," Alec murmured into her ear. He didn't want to let Max out of his sight; there was no way he was going to let her get hurt.

"Alec...I'll be fine," Max tried to assure Alec. He sighed; she was so stubborn.

"Once again, you two we are under attack," Mole shot shaking them out of their argument. Alec tucked in an extra gun, just in case.

"Its just a bunch of normals," Alec rebutted. "Grab a gun Max..." Alec said turning around to face her. Max immediately shook her head, and Alec grabbed a 9mm, and pressed it into her palm. "Just trust me Max," Alec murmured. Max sighed but nonetheless tucked it into her jacket pocket. Keeping Max close, Alec followed Mole towards the front of TC. Normally she hated feeling babied...but having Alec being so protective of her, she really didn't mind. Feeling her stiffen when he brought his MPK5 out; he brought his hand and grabbed her wrist. It reminded Max of when she escaped Manticore; Ben had been the one staying with her and made sure she was ok. He had been there when their brother got shot. Now here was Alec; doing the exact same thing...except it was different. Alec wasn't going around killing people, and stealing their teeth. She needed to get her mind off of her deceased brother, and just focus on the people attacking TC.

"Has Joshua, and his team come back?" Max questioned.

"I think that is why they are here," Mole grumbled.

"Lets get them outta here," Alec shot. He wasn't happy that he and Max got interrupted and the fact that their home was being invaded didn't sit well with him. He wondered what the hell they were doing here in the first place.

They reached the entrance to the city and saw a shoot out going on. Joshua, Zack, and couple other people Max couldn't recognize had managed to save the X-7s that were under attack. Not even thinking twice, she blurred past Alec and Mole, and arrived next to Zack and Joshua. "Jesus Max," Zack whispered sharply. Max reached into her jacket and placed the 9mm in his hands.

Max made a couple hand gestures to the young soldiers, not wanting to alert the normals. "Cover us," Max once again made some hand gestures, and showed them were to go. Max saw that one of the Section cops was getting too close for comfort. Throwing her foot out, she kicked the cop hard on the chest, sending him flying a hundred feet back. The X-7s followed Max's silent directions, and as Max backed up the young kids. Gunshots rang out, and Max ducked behind a wall. She turned and saw that Alec was trying to branch some cover fire for her, but the cops were making it difficult. Why were they trying to hard to capture these kids?

"What the hell did they do?" Max shouted at them. "This is our turf...now leave...they didn't do anything wrong!" and suddenly the firing stopped. Picking up one of the X-7s, she blurred them over towards Alec. Alec had an angry glare on his face, but it was pointed directly at her. He was a little pissed off that Max had just ran off like that, but knew that Max was just trying to save their city's people. Suddenly one of the cops came out, it was a woman...and Max found her oddly familiar.

Suddenly it came to her; it was the bitch she fought at Jam Pony. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Max barely beat her last time. Alec's hand went to her shoulder; and she felt his support radiating from him. She just glared at Max.

"Those X-7s are coming with us," her voice cold as ice.

"Why do you need them?" Max shot back. Zack, Joshua, and the rest of the rescue team had joined Max and Alec up front. Seeing as she was outnumbered, and that there was no way she could take them all on, she retreated.

"This is not the last you will see of me..." she threatened as more and more trangenics surrounded the area. Alec turned Max around; he smelt blood on her. He saw that a bullet grazed her shoulder, and immediately started to tend to her.

"Max..." Alec murmured, "just hold still for a minute..." he applied some pressure to her wound. "What the hell were you thinking?" Alec murmured as he wrapped a bandage around her arm.

"Had to get those kids outta there," Max replied in a soft voice. Alec stopped himself from ranting anymore than he already had. "Sorry that I scared you..." Max murmured. Alec shook his head, and sighed. They couldn't even have a proper talk anymore without having to take it to another room. She noticed also that this wasn't a time to talk and nodded her head. Feeling his hand brush against hers, she laced her fingers with his. He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back.

They caught up with the X-7s and stopped them. "Thank you for the assistance Ma'am...Sir," one of them, a young boy with blond hair. He seemed to be the leader of this small group of four kids.

"Call me Max," she said bending down to their level. She looked towards Alec, "And that is Alec. You don't need to be so formal here," The child reluctantly nodded his head, and looked towards his teammates. "You will be safe here..."

"Thanks," the children mumbled.

"Alright...we'll show you where you can stay..." Alec said, giving each of the kids a pleasant smile. There was one girl in the group, and she blushed. Max smirked and let out a chuckle. They headed towards the empty rooms, "Dinner will be around 8 or so...you can rest for a while," they just nodded their heads, and walked into their new rooms. He turned back to Max, "Max," he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Alec..." he took her hand and led her away from the door.

"Max...I know you were just trying to save them...but you could have gotten yourself killed," Alec whispered. "That lady knew what she was doing with that gun...I.." Alec trailed off. Max was usually the one who didn't know what to say, and she squeezed his hand. His hand brought her against his chest, and she felt his heart beating fast. She wrapped her arms around him, and a hand went into her hair, and the other stayed comfortably around her waist. "I guess I should be used to being scared,"

"Alec..." Max murmured into his chest. "I don't mean to..."

"I know..." he breathed. Footsteps headed towards them, and Alec couldn't drown his groan away. It was Zack.

"Sorry...didn't mean to interrupt," Zack said to them. Alec closed his eyes, and let out a long even sigh.

"Its ok," Alec said, and he opened up his eyes and looked down at Max.

"I'll just talk to you later Max," Zack said, giving them a small smile before leaving. Alec gave a relieved sigh, and felt the girl in his arms, relax.

"You have never been this worried about me before Alec," Max noted, picking up where they left off with their previous conversation. Alec sighed; he always was this worried.

"Max...why do you think I agreed to pretend for our relationship for the longest time?" Alec murmured. "Why do you think I stayed after you broke us out?" Max couldn't help but have a small smile on her face when he continued, "I love you so much Max..." Max stopped breathing, "Maxie..." he whispered, bringing a finger up to her chin to gaze into her eyes. He shouldn't have let that slip out; now he probably lost Max.

Feeling him tense up, Max pressed her lips against his cheek. "Alec, I really...um..." Max wanted to reciprocate his love, but she couldn't seem to form the words. She brought her gaze downwards, and felt Alec's lips go onto her neck. "Alec..." she moaned. He grinned against her neck.

She brought her eyes back up to his, "Its ok if you can't say it..." Alec murmured, "you more than showed it when you didn't push me away," Max snuggled into him with a happy sigh. "I won't ever hurt you Maxie...it is ok to show what you are feeling," Max felt tears entering her eyes, and Alec pressed her body closer to his. "Hey...hey..." Alec breathed. He pulled away slightly, and started to kiss away her tears. "I didn't mean to make you cry,"

"I...love you too," Max murmured, leaning her head into his chest. Alec squeezed her against him once again, and nuzzled her head into her neck. He felt her starting to dose off once again. He kept one hand on her neck, and brought his other under her legs, and lifted her up. "Alec..." she murmured sleepily. Alec headed towards Max's room, but felt Max shake her head. "I wanna go in your room," she murmured.

Alec smiled, "Ok..." They reached his room, and he opened his door. He walked over towards his bed, and sat her down on it. Max reached down, and pulled her shoes off. Alec shrugged his jacket, and shirt. Soon he was just left in his boxers, and he crawled into bed. Max took off her jeans as well, and pulled Alec's shirt over her. Alec grinned, definitely loving the fact that she was wearing his shirt. Alec felt Max come closer to him, and he wrapped an arm around her. He rested her chin on her head, and inhaled her scent. "I love you Maxie..." She smiled, and looked up at him.

"Love you Alec," Max said, resting her head on his shoulder. She kept her eyes on his, and he looked down on her tired face. Max breathed in deeply, feeling safe and content with Alec holding her. Alec ran his fingers lightly up and down her arm, and she snuggled closer into him. Soon her breathing became lighter and he smiled.

"Night Max," he yawned, before going to sleep himself.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you to all my reviewers, I am so happy to see people liking this. This chapter is a bit lengthly, and I am not sure how you all will like it (Though I am hoping that you do). There is a sensual scene here...and if you don't like it, just skip over it or wait till I post the next chapter to find out the things needed to know. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy my latest chapter :D_

Max felt herself waking up, feeling secure and safe. This was the first time she had ever woken up this way. Alec was wide awake, looking down at Max. Max looked down at the alarm clock, and frowned. "Did I wake you up?" she asked.

"No," Alec murmured, brushing her hair from her face. "Well...maybe," he admitted. "Its ok," he assured her. "You looked peaceful sleeping..." he murmured with a soft smile. Max felt a blush coming onto her face, and Alec grinned at her. Alec looked tired, and Max started to feel a little guilty.

"Maybe I should leave so you can get a proper nights-," she started to pull away the sheets, but Alec stopped her.

"The bed would feel empty without you," he murmured, "don't leave," when they were together, he felt like he could take on the world. It was like it was with some of the others...who had mates back at Manticore...they were best for undercover ops as married couples. Alec stopped thinking about Manticore, and looked at Max. "Please..." he murmured, pressing his lips against hers.

"Ok..." Max giggled lightly. Alec reached over and put the sheet back over her. "I want you to get some sleep Alec..."

"Should be telling you the same thing," he yawned. He pulled Max closer to him, relishing in the fact of how nice she fit in his embrace. "I don't want you to collapse or anything tomorrow...get some sleep...ok?" he murmured. She looked at his hazel eyes, and nodded her head. He smiled sleepily, and closed his eyes. Max saw and heard his breathing lighten once again. She rested her head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat. It calmed her down, and she breathed in his warm soapy smell before letting sleep claim her once more.

A few hours later Alec had woken up again, and smiled seeing that Max was sleeping still. He looked at her peaceful face, and decided that he wasn't going to wake her up. It was hard not to wake up Max as he transferred her fully to his bed. He felt weird leaving Max alone, but he wanted to most of the work done so that he and Max could be together longer. He pulled the sheets up to Max's chin, and pressed his lips softly on top of hers. He grinned at her smiling, but still sleeping face. "Love you Maxie..." 

"Alec?" she breathed a he pulled away. He stopped, and saw that she had opened up her eyes. "Where ya going...its Saturday," Max murmured. He grinned at her, surprised that she remembered his old Saturday ritual of sleeping in. "Come lay back down..." she pleaded sleepily. He looked down, and saw a pout slowly forming on her perfect features. She reached up and grabbed his hand, tugging at him to lay back down. He thought for a moment; there really wasn't anything for them to really do today...so he could afford to lay back down for a while. He pulled back the covers, and instantly Max latched her arms around him.

"Max...something wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned about her. She shook her head, and put her lips softly on his. Alec smiled against her lips, and tenderly brought his hand into her hair. His fingers soothingly traced invisible designs on her bar code. Max melted against him, her body pressing softly against his. His tongue went sensually over her lips, and was asking permission to enter her mouth. Max opened her mouth letting him have full taste of her. She moaned, and her hands went through his mussed hair, bringing him closer, eliciting a groan from him. His lips went away from her warm mouth, and started to trail down her neck. They stopped their trail when they reached his t-shirt. "This is my favorite t-shirt now," he breathed, gently nipping where her pulse was.

"Alec..." she gasped. The hand that wasn't in Max's hair, went down to her stomach, and started to go under her the shirt. His hand brushed over her breast and she arched into his hand. She could feel the effect this was having on his lower parts and started to reach a hand down his chest. He could feel her small hand starting to go past his abs when he stopped her hand with one of his own. She pouted lightly.

"I'm not done pleasuring you..." he murmured, lightly bringing her hand up above her head. He started to pull up her shirt, and pressed kisses on her stomach. His tongue went into her belly button, and she moaned loudly. She lifted up her other arm, and Alec pulled off the shirt she was wearing.

His lips slowly crawled up to her chest, and she gasped when his lips went onto her nipple through the light material of the bra. "Alec..." she panted. Teasing her other breast with his hand he lifted his lips.

"Max...you are so beautiful," he breathed, as he finally let go of her hands, and started to work getting her out of her bra. She couldn't say anything at all; all she could do was pant. Alec was torturing her with pleasure. "Much better," he murmured softly in her ear as he unclasped her bra. His eyes almost immediately widened, seeing her chest. His lips started to caress her open breasts, biting down gently on her right nipple.

"Alec..." she groaned again. She didn't want to be the only one being pleasured. His other hand started to drift towards her thigh. His hand traveled towards her panties, and he felt male pride swell in his chest as he felt how wet they were. His lips left her chest, and he pulled off her panties. He started to kiss the back of her knee and to the back of her thigh. He blew some air onto her opening and she groaned. "Stop teasing..." she moaned. His index finger traced her opening, and she moaned his name once again.

Her hands went to his back, and her nails lightly raked across his back. He let out an appreciative grunt. "Maxie..." he breathed. She bucked her hips impatiently and he chuckled. Finally doing what she wanted, he lightly inserted his finger inside her folds. "Your so wet..." he murmured, kissing her on the lips. His thumb started to rub her clitoris and she raked her nails down his back.

"Alec...oh my god..." she gasped. He pushed another finger inside of her, and she started to move against his hand. His mouth went hastily over hers, his tongue moving as his fingers did. Her muscles clamped onto his fingers, and she let out a yell.

"Max..." he gasped. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. Max had enough of his teasing, and wrapped her legs around his waist, flipping him over. He moaned in surprise, and curiosity played out his jade-like hazel eyes. She straddled his waist and placed a hard kiss on his lips. They started to trail down, his chin towards his muscled chest. Teasing his own nipples with her lips and teeth, she moved down towards his ripped abs. "Maxie..." he gasped, as her hand went inside of his boxers. Her fingers went over his length, and slowly went up and down. He couldn't help a groan from coming out, and he bucked his hips. She stripped off his boxers, and took in how big he was. Max lightly licked the contours of his abs, and slowly headed towards his pubic area.

Her lips went to his thigh, and lightly went over his length. His hand grabbed her hair, lightly twisting it. Max traced her lips over his orbs, and went over him fully. "Max..." he grunted. Before she could do any more he pulled her off him, and placed his lips on hers.

"I want you now..." Max begged. Alec flipped her over, and ground his naked flesh into her warm opening. "Al...Al..Alec..." she panted. He stopped, and reached into his night stand, and pulled out a condom.

Max took it in her hands and put it on him. "You ready?" he murmured, brushing a couple of sweat plastered pieces of hair from her face.

She nodded her head, and Alec slowly entered inside of her. Giving her a moment to adjust to his size, he brought a finger to her chin. "Look at me.." Alec breathed, as he started to pump into her. Max wrapped her arms around his neck, looking deeply into his eyes. She started rotate her hips, making him grunt in time with her pants. "God Max..." Alec groaned. Before he knew what he was doing, his teeth clamped down onto her neck, making it bleed a little, "Mine..." he grunted.

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Max yelled, "Yours!" Alec lapped up the blood, and soothed the wound with his tongue. He continued to thrust inside of her; feeling her walls tightening around him. She kept her eyes on his as best as she could, but her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she climaxed once again. Alec continued to thrust into her, and let out a soft grunt as he came.

"Maxie..." he breathed, his head resting on hers. He then looked where he bit her on the neck. Feeling him stiffen above her, she looked up at him. She felt closer to him than she had ever person she had loved. His fingers traced where he had marked her. He had no idea how she was going to feel...there was no turning back now. "Max...say something..." he was scared.

Max wrapped her arms around him again, bringing her face closer to his. "Are you...are you ok with what just happened?"

Max nodded her head, and kissed him softly on the lips. "Yeah..."

"Really?" he questioned, feeling slightly vulnerable. "There isn't any going back now..."

"I know..." Max told him. The pure thought of something like this happening at Manticore used to sicken Max. She had always thought that she would be different. Now that it happened to her, she didn't mind. "Its ok..." she assured her mate. Alec grinned, feeling elated. He caressed her face with his hand.

"Love you Maxie..." he said, as Alec brought her closer.

"Love you Alec..." she breathed, her fingers brushing against his bar code. "Alec..." she murmured.

"Yeah Max?" he questioned, lovingly brushing his hand through her hair.

"Thank you...for being so patient with me," Max murmured. Alec kissed her on the lips, and held her in his arms.

"You still seem awake," Alec chuckled. "Did you want to grab a shower?" he asked. She nodded her head, and they crawled out of his bed. They went into his bathroom, and he turned on the tap. "I was thinking..." he murmured.

"Yeah?" Max questioned as she tested the water with her hand.

"Maybe...you should move in here...room is big enough for both of us..." Alec suggested. She smiled and nodded her head, and he grinned. He and Max stepped into the shower, and he just held Max in his arms. Max looked around as the water beat against them. She spied the kind of shampoo she used, and looked at him with a questioning glance. "The smell made it seem like you were close...even when you weren't," he explained.

Max grinned, and placed a kiss on his lips. "You don't have to do that anymore..." Max assured him, "Though it is a good thing that you have this..." she said with a light smirk. Alec bent down and picked it up. He poured some into his palm, and lightly turned her around. His hands worked it through her long dark locks. He rinsed her hair out, and saw Max grab his shampoo. He turned around, and bent his knees slightly so she could wash his short hair. They quickly washed each other's bodies, and Alec turned off the spray. He grabbed a couple towels, and started to dry off Max. She took another towel from him, and began to dry him off as well.

"You know what I just realized?" Max questioned.

"Hm?" Alec mumbled.

"I don't have any clothes here..." Max murmured.

"Well you looked good in my shirt..." Alec said mischievously. Max smiled, and pecked him on the cheek. He looked at her face, and saw she looked tired again. "Maxie...maybe you should lay down...I'll come back with some of your things...and when you are up to it...we can start moving some of your things here..."

"We have to fit being the leaders of TC in there somewhere..." Max said, and Alec frowned. He hated that they were the two leaders. It was part of the reason why his mate was so exhausted all the time. "I'll take it easy..." Max assured him; she could practically feel his worry.

"Well...you relax while I go grab some of your stuff..." Alec said, going to his dresser to pull out some clothes. He dressed quickly; and grabbed a shirt for Max. Max smiled as her fingers brushed his, and she pulled the shirt on.

"I'll be back before you know it," Alec said, brushing his lips against hers. "Now relax..." he commanded lightly in a teasing tone. Max pulled the bigger shirt over her head and wrapped her hair into a towel. Alec stopped, and went back to Max. He embraced her tightly, and inhaled her scent. "Maxie...I love you..." he kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"I love you too," Max murmured against his lips.

"Max..." he seemed reluctant to leave. He knew that Max had a tendency to run when something good happened, or when she seemed confused about her feelings. Max pressed his lips lightly against his. "You still going to be here when I come back?" he asked pulling away.

"Yeah..." Max murmured. "Why wouldn't I be?" Alec stayed silent. "I am not going anywhere," she assured him.

"Ok...I'll be right back," he murmured. Alec waked out of the room, and Max crawled back into Alec's bed, inhaling her mate's scent. She curled the sheets up against her body, and waited for Alec to come back.

As Alec headed towards Max's room, he couldn't stop thinking about her. It finally happened; she finally let him in. Ignoring the looks he was getting from people as he passed on by, he went to Max's door. He put his hand on the door handle, and frowned when he saw Max left it unlocked. He was going to have to talk to her about that. Alec grabbed all that Max would need, and headed back towards his room.

As he approached his room, he smiled sensing Max was there still. Walking back into his room, he saw Max curled up on his bed. "Hey you..." he murmured as her eyes went to him. "Got some things for you," he said sitting down next to her.

"So...what are we going to do now Alec?" Max murmured suddenly, drawing her knees to her chin. Alec instantly dropped her stuff next to her, and brought his arm around her. "I'm just so confused...I don't know what we are doing here anymore..."

"Its just a rough spot..." Alec murmured, his hand going onto her chin so she could look at him. "We'll get through this...just like we have gotten through everything else," he promised. Max leaned her head onto his shoulder, and felt his fingers dance lightly over her bar code. His touch calmed her down, and she just closed her eyes.

"Thanks Alec..." Max pressed her lips lightly on his cheek. Alec smiled feeling her lips against his cheek.

"I will always have your back," he promised, placing his finger lightly under her chin to kiss her sweetly on her lips. He held her for a few more precious minutes, just letting themselves live under the illusion that they could just stay like that forever. He looked at her tired face, and lightly nuzzled her neck. "I think I will just be the head guy today...you go get some rest..."

"Alec.." she started. Alec shook his head, and placed his lips on her forehead. "I'm fine..." she stated, pulling away to pull on the pair of underwear Alec grabbed for her.

"Maxie," Alec murmured. She ignored the look he was giving her, and quickly dressed herself. Pulling on her boots, she found Alec trying to restrain her. "I don't want anything to happen to you while we are out and about..."

"As long as you are there, I will be fine," she said with a smile. Alec smiled lightly, still not liking that she was going to go whether he liked it or not. She pulled her still damp hair back and Alec wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and squeezed her against him. "Lets go..." she murmured. She wrapped her arm around his waist, feeling his body relax against hers. "Why do you think the Clave was after those X-7s...I mean besides to kill them,"

"I dunno Max..." Alec said in an honest voice. "Maybe they know something...or saw something the weren't supposed to see..." he brainstormed.

"Maybe we should ask them..." Max suggested. Alec took a look at his watch, and shook his head. "Why?" Max asked in an impatient voice.

"Cause they are probably eating breakfast now...probably still accustomed to Manticore eating schedule," Alec murmured. Plus he knew once Max dragged herself into work, she would just forget about the world around her and stop taking care of herself. It would be the perfect time to get her to eat something, and question the kids at the same time. Max nodded her head, and they headed towards the Mess Hall of TC and looked around for the kids. Alec spotted them and pointed them out, and whispered, "Go ahead and go sit down with them...I'll get us something to eat," he said, expecting Max to fight him on this.

"Ok..."Max said, and Alec couldn't help but look at her in surprise. "What?" she asked softly.

"Thought you were going to put up a fight about it thats all," Alec mumbled. Max laughed, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Not this time," Max said. "Alright...lets do this thing," she headed towards the young X-7s. Alec went the opposite direction and grabbed two plates.

"Hey there hot boy," Alec turned around and saw Original Cindy.

"Hey Cindy," Alec said. "What are you doing here?" he questioned as he saw her grab a plate, "not that I am not happy to see you though..." he added as an afterthought.

"Came to see my Boo and you of course..." OC said as if it was obvious. "So...how are you holding up?" she questioned.

"I'm fine...considering everything that is going on for our kind..." Alec replied in a soft voice.

"How's Boo?" OC questioned. Alec grinned when OC mentioned Max.

"She is doing great...we are doing great. It is just nice to see a face that is actually happy to see me and Max," Alec said. "Want to join us?" he asked, as he piled mounds of food on his and Max's plate.

"Of course...if you didn't ask I was going to have to smack you upside yo head," she said with a smirk as they approached the table.

"OC!" Max said when she saw her best friend come up. She gave the other woman a hug, and smiled when she pulled away. "How are you?" she asked.

"Good...really boring without you and Alec there," Cindy said.

"I know...wish I could be there to save you from Normal," Max murmured.

"Normal misses his Golden Boy..." OC said, and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Hey...OC," Max said, "Hold on one sec," She turned to the X-7s. "Do you know why the Clave was after you?" she asked them.

"We acquired a tape..." the blond one, who had chosen the name Nick.

"A tape?" Alec asked in a curious voice.

"It had things...from Manticore...and Clave initiations on it..." the other boy piped up; giving himself the name Chris.

"Wait you mean..."

"We have proof that the Clave wouldn't be able to hide," Alexis, the female X-7 said. "We'd have some one else for the normals to chase after..." she murmured.

"We heard that you all had contact with that Eyes Only Character..." Nick stated. "We were going to attempt to hand it to you before we did anything...you will bring it to him I'm assuming..." he said, giving the VHS tape to Max. Max felt Alec tense up next to her. He didn't know how he felt if Max went to Logan to do his Eyes Only thing.

"Yeah..." Max murmured, "We will," Max said, grabbing Alec's hand. She was not going to let anything worry Alec, especially Logan.


	10. Chapter 10

_Wow...I can't believe how much y'all liked the chapter! Thank you so much! Anyways, here is the next chapter! Sorry it doesn't show the tape yet, I promise next chapter :)_

As Max held the tape in her hands, she felt Alec sidle a little closer to her. Max brought her hand over Alec's and gave him a squeeze. Frankly, Alec didn't want to be anywhere near Logan, but if it would help Transgenic City out, he was willing to do anything. OC looked at the couple, and smiled at her handiwork. She knew that Alec and Max were meant for each other. Max had it in her mind that her and Logan were meant for each other, but seeing Max and Alec together now...it looked like OC had pushed Alec in the right direction. "I'm sorry Cindy..." Max said, finally bringing her attention back to her friend. "I didn't mean to zone you out like that..."

"Boo...believe me it is ok," OC assured her friend. "Look...I know y'all probably don't want to see Logan...I'll take the tape if you want," OC offered. "I don't think your Jam Pony Sector Passes will work anymore..." Max smiled at OC, but didn't want her friend in danger. She had no idea where the Clave would be hiding out to get this tape.

Apparently Alec thought the same thing, "The Clave is going to be watching everything and everyone...we don't want you to get hurt in the crossfire,"

"OC...we really appreciate the offer..." Max murmured.

"Anytime Boo," OC said. "I better head back soon...Normal's been understanding, but I'd better start heading back to work,"

"Alright OC," Max said, "We'll come visit soon," Max let go of Alec's hand, and stood up to pull her into a hug.

"I'll hold ya up to that," OC said with a grin. She stood up and headed towards the exit. Alec draped his arm over Max's shoulder, and he was glad that Max wrapped her arm around his waist.

"When do you want to give that to Logan?" Alec asked, brushing his lips against her ear.

"The sooner we get that to him...the sooner we can get the Clave off of us," Max breathed, not really wanting to go see Logan. Almost as if he felt how uncomfortable she was, Alec's hand rubbed up and down her arm, bringing her closer. "Thanks," she murmured.

"Anytime Maxie..." Alec assured her. "Well...we'd better get this over with," Alec grumbled, standing up. Mirroring her mate's movements she stood up as well, and she interlaced her hand in his. He knew nothing was going to go wrong, and that Max was never going to go back to Logan. Still, it didn't stop him from being a little agitated that they had to go see him.

"I don't want to stay there that long Alec...I know you are feeling uncomfortable about going..." Max started.

"So are you..." Alec said, grabbing their plates. She just nodded her head, and sighed. "Maybe we should send someone else to go..." Max suggested, wrapping her arms around herself. Alec saw how truly against Max was going to see him.

"Max...I can go alone if you want me to..." Alec murmured after placing the plates in a trash bin. He stopped her walking, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I really don't mind..." he said, lightly cupping her face with his hand. She leaned into his warm hand, but didn't want him to deal with Logan alone. Her hand covered Alec's, and she squeezed it gently.

"Its ok Alec...don't want you to deal with Wheels all by yourself," Max joked lightly. Alec smirked and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I knew you would grow to love that nickname," Alec said with a chuckle. "Alright...lets go get this over with," Alec sighed, and felt Max lean into him. He wrapped his arm around his mate, and started to lead her towards the garage of TC. "Motorcycle or car?" Alec questioned in a soft voice. They had a pretty full garage now...fixed up cars, armored things, the works.

"Motorcycle would be faster," Max murmured. Alec grinned, and felt surprised when she followed him over to his bike.

Alec kicked out the kickstand, and started it up. "You sure you don't mind?" Alec questioned as Max got behind him.

"Nah.." Max said, wrapping her arms around his waist. She pressed her head to his back, and sighed. "Lets go," The motorcycle lurched slightly as Alec got it to start moving, but once again became smooth as they exited the garage fully. They had packs spread all around Seattle that had fake Sector Passes so that they would be able to get through any security check point around the city. Alec headed for the closet one, and felt Max tighten her hold on him. Coming to a quick stop, there was a duffel bag with fake Sector passes, and helmets; both Max and Alec had a tendency to "forget" to wear their helmets. Now that the Sector Police knew their faces, and now more than ever they needed to stay in hiding.

"We are going to be ok Maxie," Alec assured her, handing her a helmet.

"I know..." Max mumbled, holding the helmet gingerly in her hands. He turned around, and placed his hands on her shoulders. It was strange that his touch calmed her down, but it was really comforting to her.

"Maxie...I mean it," he murmured softly. Alec moved his hand tenderly to her cheek, and rubbed it lightly with his thumb. "This is going to be a huge breakthrough for the war that is going on...and when it is finally over, I'll take you outta here for a while," Max grinned, and Alec chuckled softly, "There we go, there's your smile," he said warmly. "Come on," Alec said, "lets get over to his place so we can go back home," Max nodded her head, and put the helmet on. Alec quickly mirrored her movements, and grabbed the fake Sector passes. Getting back on the cycle, Alec headed towards the place where neither of them wanted to go.

Turns out that they were able to evade the Sector Police, and finally they were at Logan's penthouse. Taking off the helmet, Max and Alec went to the front door. Max rang the doorbell, and after a few moments, the door opened up. "Max..." he said in a surprised voice. "Alec," he said in a stony voice.

"Look, we aren't going to take much time," Max said before Alec could say anything. "Look...we need you to put this up on an Eyes Only broadcast," Logan gingerly took the tape, avoiding Max's skin. He couldn't help but notice how close Alec was to her.

"What's on it?" Logan asked, turning it over.

"According to those group of kids we saved, incriminating evidence of Clave doing ritualistic things to us...to the rest of the human population," Alec explained. "We'd really appreciate it if you could put that up," he murmured.

"Yeah..." Logan said distractedly.

"We owe you a thanks," Max said uncomfortably. "We wouldn't have even known about those kids if you hadn't broad casted it,"

"No problem..." Logan said. He noticed how uncomfortable things were between him and Max. Even before the virus, him and Max were never this weird with each other. "I'll try to get this in tonight or tomorrow," Logan said, and Alec nodded.

"Thanks," he said shortly. "We should probably head back to TC," Alec murmured. Max nodded her head, not wanting to be there any longer.

"Thanks again Logan," Max said over shoulder.

"Max...can we talk for a minute?" Logan asked before they could get out of earshot.

Max wasn't really sure if she wanted to stay to see what Logan wanted. "We gotta get going in the next few minutes," Alec replied.

"Fine..." Max said to Logan. She turned back to Alec and kissed him softly on the lips. "Anything you want to say to me, you can say to Alec," Max said before he could get away fully.

"I just wanted to be friends still...is that too much to ask?" Logan questioned.

"I guess not...you helped find some of my siblings...but I just need to focus on being leader chick right now," Logan nodded his head, and Max smiled. "Alright, we gotta bounce," Max told him, before wrapping her arm around Alec's waist. They walked towards the motorcycle once again, and Max felt Alec pull her closer. Shrugging off his heavy jacket, he placed it around her shoulders. "Alec..."

"Its going to rain," Alec murmured softly. Max smiled, bringing the jacket securely over her body. He was glad that Max didn't fight him on it, and was glad that Max was happy wearing it.

"What about you?" Max asked, noticing that he was only wearing a thin sweater.

"I'll be fine Maxie," Alec assured her, "lets just get back," he said as he swung his leg over the motorcycle. Max mirrored his movements, and wrapped her arms tightly around Alec's warm body. Before starting it up, Alec brushed his hand lightly over her knuckles. He kickstarted the cycle back up and headed back to their home.

Before they knew it they were back home. They went to see if Logan had done his Eyes Only bit yet, which he didn't. "Come on you..." Alec murmured, gently taking her hand.

"What?" Max yawned, as he started to lead her towards his room.

"Maxie...the broadcast will go up eventually. I think we should just get some rest," Alec breathed, brushing his lips against her ear. He was hoping that Max wouldn't fight him about it.

"I don't want to," Max yawned. She then finally just decided that she should finally just listen to Alec.

"Maxie," he started, preparing to fight her on this.

"Ok..." Max murmured, leaning her head on Alec's shoulder. Feeling her relax against his body, he wrapped his arm lightly around her. Arriving in his room, Max reluctantly shrugged off Alec's jacket and handed it back to him. Feeling that their clothes were damp, they shrugged them off. Max pulled on one of Alec's t-shirts, and a pair of underwear. Alec grinned, and just donned a pair of boxers.

Alec smirked lightly, and swept Max into his arms. "Alec!" she squealed. He softly put her down on the bed, and Max realized how much she had missed. Alec was tender, caring, and loving; she had not realized this at all.

Alec looked at her tenderly, and then he noticed how silent she was. "Maxie...are you ok?" he breathed, placing his hand on her cheek.

Feeling his thumb lightly traced invisible designs on her cheek, finally snapped her out of her silence. "Yeah..." Max murmured, reaching out to cover his hand with her own. "Just thinking..." as he laid down, his body lightly covering hers.

"About what?" he asked.

"You," Max murmured with a small smile.

"Good thoughts I hope..." Alec breathed. Max kissed him lightly on his lips, and was glad to feel his body relax against hers. "Good," he mumbled against his lips. "Max...this war is going to be over soon..." he said suddenly.

"I know..." Max said. "I just wish that it could be back to the way it was..." Alec brushed his hand into the back of her neck. She sighed as she felt his skilled fingers relaxed her tense muscles. "Thanks Alec..."

"Feeling better?" he asked, as his fingers lightly continued to massage her bar code.

"Yeah..." Max murmured, "Love you Alec...I don't know what I'd do without you here..." Alec couldn't help but grin when she said that.

"I love you too Maxie," Alec said in a soft voice. He placed a small kiss on her lips and saw her eyes close. "I will always be here for you.." he murmured. Max smiled, her eyes still closed. Her arms went over his neck bringing him closer. "Good night Maxie..." he murmured, seeing that her breathing was starting to lighten.

"Night Alec," she murmured sleepily. Alec turned them to his side, and he brought Max closer to his chest. He pulled the sheet on to them, and just watched Max as she slept. For the past couple days Max had troubled sleep, but her face was peaceful and serene. He felt her tighten her arms around him and he smiled once again. Alec felt sleep coming onto him, and leaning his head onto his mate's...he fell asleep.


End file.
